


Needy

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Begging, Drinking, M/M, Making Out, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: It’s been a while since Cassius had some action, the need to relieve himself growing quickly.Kinktober Prompt: Begging - Darrow/Cassius





	Needy

Darrow was still growing accustomed to the Golds; their manners, speech and how their brains worked. Every day was new, the institute a hard place for learning. But they taught themselves to conquer and win, Darrow and Cassius like brothers. 

They had just chased away some scouts, Sevro seeking them out and doing them a number on them before leaving it for Darrow and Cassius to end. Kicking them away with tails between their legs, they had laughed and slapped each other’s backs on their way to the castle, Sevro already long gone to “relieve his ears of Bellona’s voice” as he put it. 

“We should celebrate, kick back and talk just two brothers together.” Cassius smiled, his eyes glittering the way they normally did when he was full of himself, sure he could conquer the world together with Darrow. Smiling back, Darrow declined the offer. 

But Cassius was a persistent man and, mostly to get him off his back, Darrow joined him for some late night alcohol. 

While Darrow had come to understand a lot about Golds, their sex life was still something of a mystery. It was nothing like in the mines, not between a married couple, not a man and a woman, not even always consenting. And somehow, alcohol seemed to play a big role in it. 

Cassius quickly became close, his arm flung around Darrow’s shoulder and breath ghosting over his lips as the other spoke, face closer than normal. Growing quite affected himself, Darrow slowly became less aversed to the idea, actually playing along.

Darrow had never as much as thought about the possibility of being attracted to a man, but with the Red norma thrown out of his brain, he had simply grown to embrace the Golden nature. And Cassius was hot, no doubt. Darrow was sure most Red men would be okay with a round in the sack with him. 

“Darrooow,” Cassius slurred his whine, now placed in the others lap. His arms rested on his shoulders, face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. The alcohol had truly gotten to the man, Darrow suspecting that the weeks without as much as a drop of it playing a role in his lightweight position. And he had drunk a lot, possibly more than Darrow had even seen up until he left the mines. Cassius made a slow rocking motion. “It’s been so long... Please.”

Darrow knew what he meant, the luxury of warm hands, soft sheets and Pinks to please you lacking from Cassius life. As far as Darrow knew, he hadn’t scored much at the institute, the house of Mars being way too conflicted and messy to even have the time. Now, on the other hand, he had the time. And enough booze to get into the mood. 

“I’m not sure, Goodman-...” Darrow started, placing his hands to gently push the man off him. Had he been in a better headspace, less drunk off his arse and less needy for some action himself, maybe he would have been able to. Had not the most attractive man to ever cross Darrow’s sight not currently been pleading in his lap while rocking himself onto his cock, then perhaps Darrow would have been able to turn him down. 

“Please-“ Cassius started mouthing at his neck, teeth digging in just barely to leave a mark, tongue expertly making its way up to his jaw, leaving a sweet trail of need burning under Darrow’s skin. “Oh please Darrow! By Jove, I will do anything... Please...” 

Darrow tilted his head up slightly, giving the other better access to his throat and jaw. Perhaps, Darrow would have been able to figure out that Cassius would be just as mouthy in bed as he was in public, but the words were a lot for Darrow to take in. Lewd slurping was heard from his tongue, groans coming from his throat and a constant babbling and pleading leaving his lips. He kept moving, both of them grateful they had abandoned most of their clothes by the time. The only thing keeping their hard ons from each other was the thin layers of underwear they tented. The moment Darrow seemed to affirm his actions, letting him rut against him while leaving trails of kisses along his neck, Cassius seemed determined to get rid of the last barriers between them. 

Sitting up on his knees, he kicked his own off before helping Darrow with his. As he did, Darrow couldn’t help but think that perhaps, the drunkest of them shouldn’t had been tasked with this, but he quickly lost his train of thought when cold air hit his cock, leaving him twitching as Cassius straddled him again. 

This time, he made a beeline for Darrow’s mouth, skipping his throat and jaw to practically eat at his face, thrusting his tongue down to taste the insides of Darrow’s mouth. The experience was overwhelming, nothing Darrow had ever felt. Eo had been soft, a shy teenager trying her best to kiss the boy who had never done so himself. Cassius was dominating, in charge of the sloppy kiss as his hand held onto the base of his skull, moving Darrow’s head along with his movements. 

He let up for air after a few minutes, his pupils blown wide and cheeks red. A sole string of saliva connected their mouths, glistening in the weak light of the room. Time practically stood still for a moment when they panted, Darrow’s head swirling and disoriented. What brought him back into reality though, was a warm hand grabbing his cock, the slick of spit lubing the skin to skin contact as Cassius jerked him off. 

Throwing his head back, Darrow let out a long groan. He had yet to truly adjust to all his new body had to offer, his cock still being something he had left for the future to deal with. He had experimented shortly by himself, being a teenage boy after all, but nothing had prepared him for this. The had moved up and down, every touch burning his skin and sending waves of pleasure through him. Darrow had to put most of his energy into controlling himself, to not shake like a leaf in the wind and moaning harder than ever. He missed the way Cassius other hand moved behind him, how it opened him up roughly. He only noticed when a hard groan was heard straight into his ear, the hand on his cock stuttering as Cassius leaned his body against Darrow’s. He looked over the broad shoulders, his eyes fixating on the point of contact, three fingers roughly entering Cassius body, him practically riding his own hand in Darrow’s lap. 

Cassius voice rose an octave as his pleading started again, his cock hard between their bodies. 

“You’re so hot, Darrow, so big... Please, I need you inside. Jove, please!” His voice was high, whiny and needy in a way that Darrow had never heard it. Without much conscious thought, Darrow growled as he grabbed onto his hips, pressing the other onto him so he would be able to line up his body with his hard cock. A content gasp informed him that this was what he wanted, a hand now gripping his dick to steady it. Slowly, Cassius sunk down, the flesh filling him up. He let out a sigh, bounced himself on Darrow’s cock a few times before trying to sink lower again. “So big... You’re so sexy, Darrow. You fill me up so good. Please-...”

Cassius cut himself off as Darrow shallowly thrusted himself the last way in, holding onto his hips as he dragged Cassius down with him. Fully seated, Cassius’ eyes rolled back and his voice drowned out into a moan as he rolled his hips slowly, grinding down onto Darrow. 

Darrow himself felt his pleasure grow, knowing well that he wouldn’t last too long with the tight hole around his cock and Cassius moaning into his ear. He started thrusting upwards slowly, holding onto Cassius’ body hard. Meeting his thrust, the other dug his nails into Darrow’s shoulders, steadying himself and using the extra leverage to his advantage. 

“Please, Darrow! Fuck me! Like that, yesss... Ahh- Please!” 

Cassius seemed to never shut up, his mouth running constantly between moans and thrusts. Darrow himself had found his lips attaching to the other’s collarbones, leaving bruises and kisses along the skin as a way to occupy his lips. One of his hands trailed up, leaving the tight arse of the man in front of him to grip at his dick, hard and leaking against Darrow’s abs. A whine was heard above him, nails bordering on drawing blood from Darrow’s skin as Cassius felt the much needed friction on his dick. 

The begging turned into complete gibberish, Cassius no longer forming words and instead let out guttural moans and thrust himself down hard. He seemed to be torn between moving his hips along Darrow’s shaft and to simply buck into the hand around his dick, Darrow making the decision for him as he snapped his hips up, burying himself in Cassius heat, while his hand moved between their bodies to jerk him off. 

The the throes of pleasure, Cassius let out one last plea before coming, splattering their fronts in white come as he milked his orgasm, still bouncing up and down in Darrow’s lap. 

The hole around him tightening as Cassius came was enough to have Darrow trip over the edge, pressing the body down onto his to feel the pleasure wash over him as his come filled up Cassius. They both panted, neither of them moving for a minute. The air was heavy with sex, both of their bodies ready to rest at any moment. Darrow fell back onto the bed, Cassius on top of him. Slowly, other rolled off to his side, curling up on Darrow’s arm. 

“Pass me the bottle, will you Goodman?” His voice was rough, but a smile played on his lips. Darrow groaned shortly before moving to hand the almost empty bottle to Cassius, the amber liquid quickly disappearing down his throat before the nestled down again, sighing with a content smile.


End file.
